Take you with me
by Luffyxnami2019
Summary: "Cause baby, I ain't gonna leave this hospital unless you're coming with me." His been a coma for six months now. Everybody tells me I should give up hope. But I never could find the strength to do so. Scourosy story Please review :) summary kind of sucks. sorry about that guys. disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story and it's words


**"TAKE YOU"**

 _He's been in a coma for six months now..._

 _Nothing changed..._

 _The docs say he won't last much longer if we keep him on life support..._

 _They require me to pull the plug on him..._

 _My cousin Amy says it's better that way, so then that he can finally find peace._

 _My bottom lip trembled as I gazed at his perfect form lying on a hospital bed. What's weird is... Even with a breathing machine and I.V's attached to him, he still was as beautiful and handsome as ever._

 _If only she knew how I felt about it..._

 _How could anyone live with the guilt of it if there was a chance he could finally wake up, and I... I let him die._

I waked inside and sat down across from his bed in a brown hard old looking recliner. I reached out and set a fresh bouquet of roses on top of the table nearest to me. Looking at his emotionless expression on his features, the entire time. Not wanting to miss it if his eyes did open or move underneath his eye lids. I sighed heavily before taking a hold of one of his much larger and ruff feeling hands. Cradling it in both of mine.

"Scourge... My love... The father of my children... My husband... My best friend...I love you so much... So please baby... Please... Please... You have to wake up... Because... Because I'm not leaving this hospital unless it's with you by my side... I can't... No. I'm not going to live without you beside me."Water falls of supposed to be tears ran down my face by the time I was finished talking.

His heart monitor was the only thing that made any sound in the awfull slience that I got in response. So I decided to continue to say what I thought might snap him back to me.

"You need... You need to come back and help me raise our babies Scourgey, no one else can take your place. Two years aren't enough, they need you! Nobody else just you! These six months have been hell without you!"I bit back a sob, dropping my head down to lightly peck a kiss on his knuckles."Please come back to me. Come back to us."I whisper softly.

"Ahem."I jump a little out of my seat as my pleas where suddenly interrupted by a tall caucasian women with tan skin and shoulder length dyed red hair. Wearing a white and blue nurse uniform."Oh! I'm sorry I didn't intend to startle you, Ms Rose. It's just that doctor Ernesto Nelissen asked me to check up on a. Mr Scourge Danato Raimundez?"I nodded in confirmation. Seeing it was probably her first time working as a nurse here. And also since she seemed very shy.

"It's fine. I was just talking to him."I mummer sadly to myself, wiping away the last couple of tears. The nurse who's name was Alvena Reid, that's what her name tag says anyway. Smiled sympathetically at me before walking over to the almost empty I.V. Bag to check how much more time till he would need a new one and to check his vitals and heartbeat on the screen on the wall, writing everything down on the clipboard she was carrying around with her in her hands.

"Well, this is good news."She says before turning to me with a wide smile on her face."I think he seems to be stable enough to breathe on his own now, we are just going to wait for the go ahead to take off the breathing machine from you Ms Rose... If you are willing that is. Nobody is going to force you to do anything. But just know. We will immediately put it back on if he starts hemorrhaging or goes into shock."A part of me was doing front flips with hope and excitement, but another was nervous about it. Sensing my hesitation she quickly added."Take as much time as you need to think it over Ms. Rose. It doesn't require to happen right away, it's just what I spotted."I gave a nod before she left the room, to report her findings with the other nurses and doctors.

I sighed and moved my hand to Scourge's face, sweeping his long green colored bangs away from his brow. I took a moment to take in every little detail I could about him forever committing it to my memory. Starting from his perfectly arched thick eye brows, to his lightly tan colored complexion, his sharp strong jawline. What could of been next would've been his ice blue eyes and his sexy sharp white teeth. His smirk was one of the things that I missed the most... Hell, who am I kidding? I loved and missed every single thing about my husband. Even when he use to annoy the hell out of me when we cooked together in our kitchen. All the little moments I took for granted, I now missed and wished I could go back to.

 _Babe, you ain't going anywhere cause we got a lot more memories to make, and I can't make them without you. Hopefully the next tears I cry will be tears of joy._

"Ah, Rosy. It's great to see you once again."A short man around 5'4 that had graying auburn hair, soft blue eyes and an old german accent happily greeted me as he stepped into the wardroom. I faked a small smile at him before turning back to Scourge.

"Nice to see you too, Dr. Nelissen."He chuckled before coming around to stand next to me. The hospital room wasn't all that big, only major things inside was, the bed, a corner for the I.V stand and a few other machines to be placed in, a door that lend into the rooms own personal bathroom and shower, a small window, the recliner and another small chair and a table. The room was painted a white/cream color and the floor was cold white tiled.

"Still a women of few words I see."He pulled over a smaller plastic chair to sit next to me. A small frown suddenly came across his features as thought heavily about his words."How are you Rosita?"I shrugged staying quiet.

 _I don't know._

"Hm. How are the kids?"I shrugged again not even looking at him.

"They're handling. As two and a 11 month old should I suppose."

"Haves Adelio said anything yet since the accident?"I shook my head.

"He mostly just tells me if he wants food or something like that. Other than he doesn't really say as much as he use to. I'm glad his talking again but I can't help but think he is a little traumatized about all this happening to him. His father was his best friend and his whole world to him."Tears started to blind me once again when I thought about how I use to watch Scourge teach and play football and other sports with our son.

"I see, how about Ria?"He questioned.

"She's okay, especially since I don't think she really remembers when Scourge was around."The thought made my heart ache a little more just by saying that. There was a few minutes of silence again after that, Then old man shakes his head before standing up and places his hand on my shoulder in conferring manner.

"He will wake up."My head shot up in surprise at his words."Don't ever lose hope of that happening. I've never told you, but I have already met Scourge before when he was barely 17 years old. He was the most hot-headed, determined and stubborness. Son of a bitch, I ever came across in all my years of being a doctor."A small smile came across his face at the way he must have thought he sounded, he also wasn't looking at me anymore but at Scourge."Didja hear that? So don't go dying on those kids and this smoking hot wife you have."

I couldn't contain the laugh that escaped me. I could already imagine Scourge waking up right away, fuming about being called hot headed and stubborn. Also complaining about being stuck in a damn hospital. I was brought out of my thoughts when someone quitely knocked on the door a few times. Which was Scourge's cousin Sonic Antonio Fernandez and his girlfriend who is also my cousin Amy rose.

"Hi, guys."I smiled at them as they walked in hand in hand, Amy's engagement ring sparkled wildly in the morning sun when it beamed through the blinds of the window. They greeted hello to me as Amy handed me a bouquet of wild flowers the children of the orphanage she worked part time in, picked for Scourge. The doctor had gave me a final smile before stepping out to do some thing else. I got up and gave them both a welcoming hug.

"How is he?"Sonic asked when we parted, not taking his eyes away once from his cousin. I smiled a little wider at him, mostly because Sonic looked a lot like Scourge only difference being eyes and hair color. And while Scourge's hair was spiky and a little long, Sonic kept his short and a bit spikyer. They were close rivels and shared a brotherly bond since they grew up together.

"The nurse said they are going to try and let him breathe on his own, as soon as I give them permission to do so."Sonic's eyes suddenly flashed with some unknown emotions I couldn't make out.

"And you're going to risk that?!"He snapped raising his voice, I flinched as his hard glare burned into me.

"Sonic, it's her husband. Of course she is. After all wouldn't you want to do it for me if this was reversed?"Amy scolded. He glanced her then to me again, shaking his head to calm himself.

"Yes I would. I'm sorry for getting angry just now Rosy. Just in a lot of stress lately."I waved him off.

"Don't worry about it. Like I said though, they aren't going to do anything till I say so."Sonic suddenly raised his eyebrow at the person laying on the bed behind me. I immediately turned to see nothing I then looked back at Sonic with a disappointed sigh."I imagine him moving sometimes to, but that would be impossible."

"Uh, Rosy? You might wanna turn around and take another look."Amy responds with a shocked look on her face. My heart did leap as I did what she said. And almost fainted right then and there. Ice blue eyes met with my jade ones.

"Scourge."I whispered so quitely I doubt anyone in this room heard me. The green haired man frowned in confusion, his eyes looking between me and our cousins behind me. I rushed up beside him and grabbed his hand.

"I'll go get a doctor."Amy announced before practically speeding out of the room. I squeezed Scourge's hand once to make his eyes snap back to me.

"Are you okay? Do you need a drink or anything? Sonic go get him some water."Scourge jumped a little before starting to rip the I.V. And breathing machines out of arm and nose."Scourge, stop what are you doing?"I reached out to stop him from harming his self but he suddenly growled, glaring at me. I pulled away.

"The fuck am I doing in a damn hospital?! And who the hell are you?"

"Shit."I heard Sonic swear loudly behind me, then start cursing in spanish.

"Oh god."

* * *

 **A/N. This is just a side Scourosy story, I am gonna start working on, for the time being. Please review and let me know if I should continue writing it. :D thanks everyone**


End file.
